Flyswatter Mobile AA
Flyswatters are essentially medium AA guns grafted onto what seems to be a quadrupedal walker as a chassis. They are ErrorLandia’s most effective anti-air unit on the ground and compensates for their lack of a static AA defense. History Since aircraft are the bane of their armored and infantry divisions alike, ErrorLandia needed some way to fend off aircraft that could not be easily suppressed similar to a Rocket Soldier. They proved too easy to be taken advantage of, so it was only common sense that ErrorLandia needed a dedicated anti-air unit that can blast aircraft out of the sky easily. When it was discovered that this early model was easily shook and thrown off target, they needed to do something that could improve its accuracy. They came up with having their mobile AA be able to rapidly deploy and pack up again, so they would be able to take down aircraft that way. This proved to make the gun far more effective and accurate, so it was finalized and accepted into the PAE, along with 2 more barrels for flak so the driver can see what he’s shooting at. They also needed a way to make it amphibious so that it can escort naval fleets. Using powerful fans an inflatable raft like the Mudskipper, they developed a revolutionary transforming system that was later used in ErrorLandia’s APC, when it had to be modified to be used on the water. In simpler terms, it traveled with robotic legs on land and a portable hovercraft on water, which is somewhat reminiscent of the soviet Stingray. Flyswatters can be upgraded with experimental plasma weapons, but they might as well be lasers. The model used by this vehicle fires incredibly fast spheres of plasma which have no problem hitting supersonic jets in flight, and have sophisticated targeting systems, not to mention that they explode bright green upon impact. Usage Flyswatters can deploy for greater effectiveness, but cannot do this over water. They should be a part of any base defense if your opponent likes to spam aircraft. A simple concept with great versatility allows this mobile anti-air defense to stick out from others. When deployed, they also gain a heavier flak cannon that is used alongside the main turret to deal splash damage. Aesthetically, it now appears to have 6 barrels which fire at the same target, with two of them being longer and overall larger than the others. They are also compatible with plasma weapons (which can be researched with a Technology Hub) that allow them to take down aircraft faster and in larger numbers. They are also amphibious. While they are still able to fire their weapon on the move, it is slightly less accurate than if it were deployed on land. This makes them perfect escorts for ErrorLandia’s naval vessels, which struggle with aircraft. This is either because their AA defenses are too weak, or they didn’t come with them at all. Quotes When created * Flyswatter ready to roll! When selected * Flyswatter here. * Defending ErrorLandia’s airspace! * You called for the exterminator? * This is a no-fly zone! * Need something swatted? * Targeting systems on standby. * What can I do for you today? * Loud and clear, HQ! When ordered to move * Sure thing! * OK! * Give it some gas! * No problemo! * Let’s take ’er for a walk! * Watch the skies, traveler. * Come bomber or heli, we’ll be ready! Ordered to move to water * The tides look favorable today! * Prepare the inflatable raft! Ordered to move to land * Land ho! * Time to dry off! Ordered to deploy * Setting up! * Deploying! * This’ll do the trick! Ordered to pack up * Make haste! * Packing up! * Time to leave! When ordered to attack * Clear the air! * Now it’s OUR turn! * Loading up the gun! * There they are! * What comes up, must come down. * The flies shall fall! In combat * They can’t hide from us! * Don’t let a single one get away! * Keep firing! * Scatter, pesky flies! * Don’t stop hitting ’em! Ordered to retreat * Go! * Don’t let ’em catch up! * We’ll be safe back there! Category:Empire of ErrorLandia